Wonderful
Wonderful is a song sung by the Wizard and Elphaba in the middle of act two. Elphaba arrives to try to free the flying monkey that she put wings on. The Wizard finds her though, before she can do her task. In the song the Wizard explains to Elphaba how he became beloved by the people of Oz. He also promises Elphaba that he can make her "wonderful" as well. Afterwards, Elphaba finds Doctor Dillamond left speechless and mute. She turns down the Wizard and flees the Emerald City. Wundervoll is Wonderful in the production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to "Wonderful." Lyrics WIZARD (Sung) I never asked for this Or planned it in advance I was merely blown here By the winds of chance I never saw myself As a Solomon or Socrates I knew who I was: One of your dime a dozen Mediocrities Then suddenly I'm here Respected - worshipped, even Just because the folks in Oz Needed someone to believe in Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon? What can I say? I got carried away And not just by balloon: Wonderful They called me "Wonderful" So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist I will be "Wonderful" And they said "Wonderful" Believe me, it's hard to resist 'Cause it feels wonderful They think I'm wonderful Hey, look who's wonderful - This corn-fed hick Who said: "It might be keen To build a town of green And a wonderful road of yellow brick!" (spoken) See - I never had a family of my own. So, I guess I just - wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything. ELPHABA (spoken) So you lied to them. WIZARD (spoken) Elphaba, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it - "history." (sung) A man's called a traitor - or liberator A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader? It's all in which label Is able to persist There are precious few at ease With moral ambiguities So we act as though they don't exist They call me "Wonderful" So I am wonderful In fact - it's so much who I am It's part of my name And with my help, you can be the same At long, long last receive your due Long overdue Elphaba - The most celebrated Are the rehabilitated There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo A celebration throughout Oz That's all to do - with you Wonderful They'll call you wonderful: ELPHABA It does sound wonderful: WIZARD Trust me - it's fun BOTH When you are wonderful It would be wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful WIZARD One! Two! And: (they dance) Videos Wonderful - Wicked Wonderful - Lenny Wolpe Wicked10-55 Ben Vereen and Shoshana Bean Wonderful Trivia *Towards the end of Wonderful, there's an extended version from the 2006 Wicked Tour. Both Elphaba and Wizard have extra lines in the song. Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by the Wizard Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:The Wizard